Addicted to the Blood
by Cinderella Girl07
Summary: Sans loves his pet, so much that he's addicted to their blood. But how long can he keep this secret? Will Papyrus find out? Or worse, will they want his pet also? Underfell AU and Swaptale AU. Contains blood. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: The Pet

"Don't worry, pet," Sans smiled a sadistic smile, " This isn't going to hurt... much."

Frisk was scared. But hey, when were they not scared? This whole situation has been very... stressful? Is that the right word? They didn't know. What was he going to do this time? Bite off the tips of their ears? Cut them up? It seemed like the same routine. Everyday, Sans would torture Frisk and take pictures with his phone. Frisk didn't know what he did with the pictures but they didn't really care. They were only happy when it was over.

Today Frisk was in chains. They couldn't move due to the chains heaviness, but they could still talk.

"Wh-what are y-you going to do?" Frisk asked worried.

"You'll find out."

Sans got a pair of scissors which shone like his gold tooth. Frisk cringed. They were not too keen on what was going to happen.

Sans apparently saw this and snapped a picture. Another one for his archive. Frisk felt tears in their eyes.

"Hey," Sans snapped, "Don't cry yet, we haven't even started."

Sans kicked them, hard. Frisk gave out a small moan out of pain.

He then proceeded to the torture. Taking the scissors and using it to cut up their face.

Blood was dripping everywhere. The cuts were getting deeper, but Frisk tried not to think of the pain. They thought of their old life, with the other Toriel and the other Sans. The kind one who always told punny jokes and always put a smile on their face.

Frisk tried with all their might to make them appear. To take them back home and have fun. They wanted it so bad.

...

 _But nobody came._

Sans noticed the far off look in Frisk's eyes. Sans wanted to get their attention, but how? It seemed like torturing wasn't having the same effect as it did before.

...

Then how about this?

Sans then proceeded to lick the blood on the human's face. Surprisingly, it tasted great. He thought it would taste like dirt, but it didn't. It was more like a metallic taste, and to him, it was the best thing he ever had.

Frisk started to panic and scream. This was way too weird. They didn't like it.

Normally, Sans would stop to take a picture, but this was just too good to pass up. It was better than alcohol, even better than torturing his pet. Why didn't he discover this sooner? Human blood was out of this world.

So he kept on licking until the blood stopped.

Frisk's voice had given out by then. They were very tired. They felt like they were going to collapse.

Sans was about to give them another cut when Papyrus came through the door.

"Sans, you done yet? I need a drink. Today's been a long d-" Papyrus paused. He saw the blood on Sans face.

"What are you doing?" Papyrus gave a disgusted face.

"Uh..." Sans was at a loss for words. "N-nothing."

A scowl came crawling onto Papyrus' face.

"Are you..."

"Nope, nuh-uh. No way. I'm not. Let's go get a drink." Sans rushed past Papyrus and went to go wash his face. (Secretly he licked it off.)

He then got Frisk's leash and tied it around their neck, after taking off the chains.

"Do you have to take the human Sans?" Papyrus groaned. "Can't you just leave it here?"

"NO!" Sans lashed out, but his expression changed quickly when he realized what he had done. It was weird. He never lashed out on Papyrus. Not like this.

"I mean... no. Wherever it goes, I go." Sans said more calm.

Papyrus grew suspicious. He knew that Sans almost always had the human around, but why was he getting so defensive about it?

He let it slide. For now. After all, if he got him wasted then he would spill.


	2. Chapter 2: The Blood

All Sans could think about that night was the blood. He didn't even notice Frisk asleep in his lap, dreaming of better days. He just wanted some more, and fast. Maybe if he took the human to the bathroom and cut them up then...

No. Papyrus would get suspicious and try to interrogate him. That was the last thing he needed. If Papyrus found out then he'd probably take the human away. Or worse, keep the human for themselves. But there was no way that was going to happen. He'd kill him before he even laid a hand on it.

"'Sup, Red?" came a voice next to him.

Sans shifted his gaze at the person who spoke. It was Orange.

Orange was the Papyrus from the portal. It showed up one day out of nowhere in Snowdin. Through the portal was an alternate you, but the complete opposite. Most people here were mean and nasty, while these guys were good. Most of the monsters from the other world stayed away from the portal, except for Orange and his brother which Sans called Blue. He would never call that pathetic excuse for a Sans by his name. He hated Blue. He was so... cheerful. All he ever did was annoy him and try to be his friend. Just thinking about Blue made Sans soul writhe in annoyance.

"Hey, Orange," Sans replied.

"Needed a drink?" Orange asked.

"Nah. Pap did."

"Well _I_ need a drink," Orange rose his hand to Grillby and then took out a pack of cigarettes, "Want one?"

"Nah," Sans shook his head.

"You okay?" Orange asked while getting a lighter.

"Yeah," Sans twitched a slight smile, "I've just been working myself down to the bone."

Orange cocked and brow bone, "You sure you're okay?"

"I said I'm fine," Sans snapped.

Frisk woke up at this, half asleep.

Sans looked down at his pet in his lap. This made the cravings worse.

If he could just find a way to-

"Red, you're starting to freak me out," Orange interrupted the thought.

"I'M FINE!" Sans eye started to glow red.

"Whoa, calm down," Orange said.

But he couldn't. This whole situation was so irritating. It was getting on his nerves that he couldn't have any blood right now.

Something was shaking in his lap. He looked down. It was the human, it was shaking with tears in its eyes.

"Quit shaking, pet!" Sans yelled as he clawed them.

"HEY!" Orange shouted, "Don't take it out on the kid!"

Sans didn't notice what Orange said. He was staring at his hand. It had some blood on it.

Sans stared at the hand for a second and then proceeded to lick the blood.

Orange's eyes got wide.

"What the f*** are you doing?!"

Sans didn't hear him and kept licking. It tasted so good.

Orange wrapped his hand around Sans wrist and pinned it to the counter in an attempt to make him stop.

"HEY!" Sans screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Orange glared.

"Stay out of this Orange," Sans hissed.

"Look, I know what you do to the kid," Orange began, "I only look away because I hope you'll be the better monster and STOP! Now you're licking their blood?! That draws the line."

Orange's eye started to glow orange.

"HEY!" Grillby snapped, "Take it outside!"

"What is the meaning of this?!" Papyrus came to the counter.

"Your brother here was licking the kid's blood. We were just about to take this outside," Orange explained.

S*** now Papyrus knew. It was the end.

"Is this true Sans?" Papyrus asked.

Sans nodded hesitantly. There was no way to lie now.

"Why, though?"

"I don't know what it is, Pap," he started, "Once you start you can't stop."

Papyrus gave a quizzical look.

"... Come on Sans. We need to get home," Papyrus ordered, "Now!"

Sans grumbled and took the chain around Frisks neck into his hand.

"Leave the human with Orange," Papyrus said.

Sans gave him a glare.

"NOW!" Papyrus ordered again.

Sans gave the chain to Orange and walked out with Papyrus.

Orange looked down at Frisk who was shaking uncontrollably.

Orange picked them up and hugged them.

"Shhhh..." Orange tried to calm them down, "It's over now."


End file.
